Grace
by Jo Wilson
Summary: A young girl turns up at the SGC seeking sanctuary and brings with her more than a few revelations. How will Sam and Jack cope with the fallout of her arrival? A/N: This is an AU story with Grace being from an alternate ALTERNATE reality.
1. Grace Part One

Grace by Jo Wilson

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate, MGM or any of its affiliates. No disrespect is intended to anyone...SG1 just wanted to come and play with me for a little while...Mum, what do you mean I have to give them back?

Although the title would suggest this is another take on Grace, it

isn't directly. There are some other, minor spoilers but they aren't major. The fic is set in an alternate reality.

This is also my first published fanfic. I've written a lot more but I've either not been brave enough to publish it or I haven't finished it...the latter is probably more accurate hehe.

I just hope it lives up to some of the fantastic fics I've read over the last few years.

Feedback is welcome and any hints and tips would be great.

Please Note: The girl in this story is chronologically 18 years old. The alternate ALTERNATE Cam in this is 22 years old. Hope this clears up any issues : )

Thanks

Jo xxx

SG1 were sat waiting in the briefing room for General Hammond.

Two hours beforehand, they had received a radio communication

from an alternate SGC. The voice belonged to a young woman. She'd sounded frightened and desperate so General Hammond had ordered the iris be opened to allow her to come through.

A few moments later, the young woman rematerialised through the wormhole and collapsed onto the ramp. She'd been badly wounded

and was struggling to breathe as Janet and her team rushed her to the Infirmary.

However, neither she nor SG1 knew what they we're letting

themselves in for...

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat up straighter when General Hammond walked into the briefing room.

''At ease people...Dr Jackson, how are you feeling today?''

A few days before, SG1 had visited a planet with some particularly potent plant life. Daniel had barely stopped sneezing since the moment they'd stepped through the gate.

''Err...the antihistamines have just about kicked in now General, I

shouldn't have anymore trouble''

Just as he'd finished his sentence, he sneezed loudly. Jack decided to totally ignore his friends plight and said ''General Sir,

any more news on the girl who came through the gate?''

''Not much son, she had no identification...no nothing. All we can tell is that she's been shot with an energy weapon of some type''

''A staff weapon?'' Sam said.

''That's what Dr Fraiser suspects but we can't be sure if her

injuries were caused by a Goa'uld staff weapon or an Ori staff

weapon''

''How bad are her wounds?'' Daniel asked.

''I think we've seen a lot worse. Dr Fraiser is confident that she

should make a full recovery. She is going to need some physical

therapy though. We think she's had an old injury...a condition actually that's been aggravated by her current injuries''

''What kind of injury?'' Jack asked.

''Dr Fraiser believes that she has Patella Femoral Pain Syndrome.

Kala suffers from the same condition''

''So this girl is your granddaughter?'' Vala asked with a childlike

curiosity.

General Hammond smiled softly ''When Dr Fraiser said about her

knee condition, I thought that too''

''Have we any clue to this girl's identity Sir?'' Captain Cam Mitchell asked.

Expecting him to say no, SG1 were shocked when he said ''Yes;'' he cleared his throat and said ''This girl has three distinguishing

features''

''Which are?'' Jack questioned.

''Blonde hair, Brown eyes and the Ancient gene''

''And?'' Jack asked. He was totally oblivious.

''Dr Fraiser thinks this girl is the daughter of an alternate Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter''

Hammond let that sink in for a moment. He smirked at the look on his two top officers faces.

''What the? That's not possible'' choked Jack.

''She's OUR daughter Sir?'' Sam looked very shocked.

''As I said previously, this is what Dr Fraiser has come to believe. She's running a DNA test now but in my own personal opinion...it seems highly likely that this girl is indeed your child''

This statement only served to infuriate Jack even further ''And

just what in God's name has led you to this conclusion?''

''I heard her say something to Dr Fraiser just before she sedated her''

''Which was?'' Jack enquired testily.

''Damn you Napoleon...get away from me with those damn needles''

Daniel and Vala laughed at this particular snippet of information whilst Cam smirked broadly.

The look on Jack and Sam's faces quickly stopped them.

''General, if she's our daughter then that means their timeline is

different...how old is she?''

''Dr Fraiser thinks she's about 17 or 18...maybe older''

''Why is this important Major?'' Jack asked.

''Like in our alternate timeline where we went to get the ZPM, then our other alternate selves went back in time to sort out what the original us screwed up which meant we didn't have to do it maybe there is a difference in her timeline''

''The fact she exists is a bit of a giveaway'' Jack said dryly.

''No, Sam's onto something;'' Daniel said quickly ''Her existence

means that something's different. Not just the fact that you and

Sam were together in some shape or form in her reality but there could well be giant differences in our timelines which could well be to our advantage''

An airmen then came in ''General Hammond Sir. The girl's awake''

The group quickly stood and left.

When they arrived at their destination, they heard the girl talking quietly to Janet.

_'It was horrible. Everyone was dead...dying. That was the worst. The one's who were dying made so much noise...it made me ill'_

_'Ill how?'_

_'I have the ability to hear people's thoughts...see people's dreams. There were so many dying I couldn't handle it. The dead weren't an issue. Oma handled them for me but the rest...'_

_'What happened?'_

_'The Ori attacked again. Adria's been trying to have me killed for_

_months...ever since she knew I had the same abilities as her'_

'_Abilities?'_

_'Anything she can do, I can do. Unlike Adria though, I can control my abilities. She could too but she doesn't want to'_

_'When were you born?'_

_'Friday the 13th of October 2006. Creepy huh especially considering I was altered by the Asgard in the same way Adria was by the Ori'_

_'You were altered by the Asgard as a baby?'_

_'I was created by the Asgard...turns out I'm the next stage in _

_evolution...'_

_'Who were your parents?'_

_'General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter. The Asgard told my father when his clone was created that he was only part of the missing link they were looking for...turns out my mother was the bit they were missing'_

'_So?'_

_'Loki kidnapped my mum and dad. When they came back, they couldn't remember a damn thing. Two months later, she found out she was pregnant. You, in my reality, put two and two together and went to Hammond. Hammond went berserk as he instantly assumed they'd broken the frat regs of their own accord and although he didn't report them at first, he reported them when his granddaughter Kala let it slip at Cadets and he got Woolsey and three JAG officers baying for his blood. Naturally, no one believed your theory because they just thought you were covering for them and it wasn't till Thor showed up and explained what had happened that they were cleared'_

_'Were they court martialled?'_

_'Almost. Thor showed up the morning the court martial was meant to start. If they had been court martialled, your career and theirs would have been over if the prosecution had gotten away with the bull they were going to use against you'_

_'What kind of bull?'_

_'One intriguing theory they came up with was that you and my mum were in some illicit relationship and that my mum had gotten pregnant in an attempt to cover it up so to speak. That theory is full of holes anyway. They also tried using the fact my mum was very close to Cassie to back up the previously mentioned theory'_

_'They were going to say we were in some kind of lesbian relationship?'_

_'Yep. Pathetic isn't it. I mean, they seriously think someone would be dumb enough to cover up a forbidden lesbian relationship by getting pregnant with their CO's baby...come on'_

_'Talk about a Catch 22'_

_'That's what I said. I remember reading the case files. Hilarious'_

_'Was that the only theory they had?'_

_'No. There was an even better one. They were going to try and bully my mum into saying that my dad had attacked her. Told her it'd save her career'_

_'And I bet your mum told them to...'_

_'Shove it up their ass. She was six months pregnant with me at the time so her hormones were all over the place. According to_

_my Daniel, she'd be hysterical one minute, giggling the next or_

_threatening to remove certain parts of my Dad's anatomy without_

_anaesthetic...apparently my mum is very amusing pregnant'_

_'I can't say I'd know. By the way, I haven't asked you your name...'_

_'Grace Catherine Carter O'Neill. Mum wanted Grace. Dad wanted_

_Catherine and they couldn't agree on whose surname to give me'_

_'What were your parents like?'_

_'For parents, I couldn't complain. I couldn't go to school as I pose too much of a security risk so various members of the SGC taught me. Because of my abilities I'm able to absorb information quickly...but despite this I still forget things'_

_'Like what exactly?'_

_'When I have to clean my room is a big one. I'm not very tidy I'm _

_afraid. Dad was convinced I was running a bacteria farm in his_

_Homer Simpson mug at one point. I also have a tendency to...erm...'_

_'Be economical with the truth?'_

_'Yeah...that normally comes into play when Cam and Vala want to take me out drinking all night'_

_'Cam and Vala take you out drinking?'_

_'Yep. Cam and I were buddies and Vala deemed me her baby sister'_

_'Baby sister?'_

_'Vala wanted a baby sister when she was a kid. Vala was an only child so I'm, or at least, I was the closest thing she had'_

_'Was I involved with anyone in your reality?'_

_'You and Daniel got married on my 'first' birthday. Cassie and me _

_were bridesmaids? You forced me to wear pink...I wasn't happy'_

_'Me and Daniel got MARRIED?'_

_'Yep. Dad was best man. Mum was maid of honour'_

_'Wow...did your parents marry?'_

_'Kinda. They had a blessing done by the Nox just after I was born. The Nox came to bless me and they blessed mum and dad's union as parents and as a couple'_

_'I hope you don't mind but I've asked General Hammond and SG1 to come to the Infirmary and see you...are you okay with that?'_

_'Yeah sure. More the merrier I always say'._

General Hammond led his flagship team into the Infirmary where

the girl was sat up in bed. She looked battered and bruised but she had an infectious smile.

''Hi;'' said Vala cheerfully, bouncing onto the end of the bed ''Do I really take you out drinking all night where you're from?''

''Yep. I can't say I remember much about our nights out...it's even worse when Cam comes with us'' she smirked.

''I wouldn't take an underage girl out drinking. I could lose my job''

''In my reality, you no longer work for the Air Force. You were

badly injured in the first Ori attack saving my life. You were

dismissed under medical grounds''

''How badly was I injured?''

''Real bad. They were trying to kill me but you got in the way. You

took a direct hit to the stomach which left you with massive

internal injuries. They then smashed your head in, causing huge levels of inter cranial pressure and several bleeds on the brain. I decided to play dead until they left then I nearly died trying to save your life''

''You have healing abilities too?'' asked Janet.

''Yes. It takes a while for it to work if I'm injured though''

Jack and Sam had both stayed silent. They were overwhelmed by

what had happened...what they were seeing.

Neither one of them could believe that this beautiful, clever, funny young woman was their little girl.

Grace then said ''Hey Mum Two and Dad Two. I'm Grace''

''Hi Grace'' Jack smiled at the smaller blonde.

''Hey'' Sam said quietly.

''How are you feeling Grace?'' Hammond asked.

''Okay. I know what your gonna ask by the way Dad''

Jack was shocked at how easily the girl had taken to calling him 'Dad'.

_'Well, why shouldn't she? She's your little girl'_ he thought.

''What was I thinking then?''

''Well your first question seems to be since I have healing powers how come I still have my knee problem and your second question is how come I find it so easy to call you Dad. Answer to the first question is my self-healing powers only cope with major trauma and first aid injuries such as sprained ankles and wrists. I didn't realise I even HAD a problem with my knee for several months after the initial incident.

Answer to the second question is regardless of what reality I'm in your still my daddy just like Sam is still my mummy''

''Do you have any preferences for what you like to be called?'' Sam asked.

''Grace...Gracie...Gracie pie...Princess...Evil Little Monster...you know, all the usual stuff. You used to call me Gracie''

''You seem to be a Gracie'' Sam smiled.

''That's what Dad always said...I'm guessing you and dad aren't

together?''

''Don't you know that already?'' Jack said dryly.

''I can choose when I want to read someone's mind. I don't do it all the time coz' I get poorly'' she said, biting the top of her thumb like a small child who'd been scolded.

''Well Grace;'' General Hammond began ''Can you tell us exactly

what happened in your reality? We heard some of your conversation with Dr Fraiser but we need to know everything''

''Fair one. Three days ago, an Ori battleship was seen entering our solar system so Prometheus went in to intercept them...problem was they had FOUR fleets cloaked in various locations around the one battleship we knew about. Needless to say, Prometheus was destroyed taking all 200 odd crew with it. Shortly after that I started getting headaches then the voices started...the crew of the Prometheus were all trying to communicate through me. That's when Oma turned up and

told me to block out their voices...said I had one great big honking problem to deal with and that I didn't need a bunch of flambéed Air Force personnel on my back so to speak''

''Oma actually said that?'' Daniel said, eyebrow raised.

''Well, not exactly but that was the jist of it...will you just please let me finish Daniel?'' she replied in a tone they were more

accustomed to hearing from Jack.

''Continue'' smiled Hammond.

''Right. As I was saying, I was about to ask Oma what the heck she was on about when we receive a message from the supreme

leader of the Ori fleet herself. She said that if they handed me over that she'd leave Earth alone. By then I'd established a link with her and I knew for sure that she was bullshitting and told them 'I'd go but she's lying so I won't'. She got all pissed off and sulky and sent the first wave of attack ships. We'd put the nukes into ready mode and everything but it was too late by then. They took out the small towns first...it was genius really''

''How'd you figure that?'' Cam asked.

''Think about it. Small towns have very limited emergency services which in turn means the larger towns will send some of their facilities in to help which leaves them vulnerable to attack. As disturbing as it is, you can't help but think of the strategic advantage they got by doing it like that;'' as much as it bothered them, they could see her point of view ''Anyway, Adria then decided that if she was going to go all the way with her plan, she sent in ALL her troops...over five hundred thousand dead in four hours. Then they hit the mountain, our guys tried their best but most of them didn't know what they were dealing with. You

guys wanted me to leave as soon as they breached the blast doors on the surface but I stayed. I wanted to fight alongside everyone else but I got told in no uncertain terms by my mum and dad that I wasn't going anywhere except through the gate to safety. I asked if I could at least try and help our Janet in the Infirmary. They agreed but sent an airmen with me to ensure I didn't go walkabouts...first chance I got I knocked him unconscious, put his body in a storage closet and went to the closest armoury. I figured even though I could use my abilities against them there was no way in hell I was going to go in unarmed. I might be blonde but I'm not stupid''

''Then what happened?''

''I figured I'd try and get to the top levels, take some pressure off the poor barstards there and also so that the guys on the lower levels wouldn't have so many troops to contend with. I'd just got to level 16 when this arm grabs me and slams me up against a wall. Next thing I know, Cam's breathing down my neck and he was really mad. He had his hands round my throat and said 'What the fuck do you think your playing at?'.

I mean, I was petrified. I'd never seen him like it and I actually

thought I was going to black out at one point because he pressing my windpipe so hard I started seeing black spots. I tried getting him off me but he'd put his knee in my back and he told me if I didn't tell him right there what I was doing, he'd snap my spine no matter how much he lo...cared about me. I told him I was trying to help but he wouldn't listen. I was sobbing by this point and he covered my mouth with one hand whilst he said 'I'm not watching you die. Get your sorry ass back to the debriefing room now'. He then let me go and walked away...I don't know if he's dead or what. All I knew was that by the time I got

near level 28, Adria's troops were there and they were looking for me.

I hid for about quarter of an hour but doing that meant I was paying attention to the voices of those dead and dying around me. I lost it. Totally gave my position away because I started screaming. They took me to the briefing room where they'd already killed Hammond, Janet was dying, Daniel was dead...and they told me I had to choose who died next. My mum or my dad''

SG1 were shocked by what they'd heard, but Jack seemed to be the only one who'd picked up on her little slip up about Cam.

''Did you choose?'' asked Vala quietly.

''Yes. Dad was already badly injured. He wasn't making any noise or anything. Classic signs of critical injury so I told them to kill my own father. Figured I might be able to bargain for my mum's life...I asked them if they'd at least have the decency to speak to my mum alone for a moment...one of the guards was Vala's ex. He said they'd leave us for 2 minutes and stand by the steps. I killed them both...I created a psychic link with them and made their brains explode. I grabbed Mum, told her we were leaving. She just nodded. We both knew that she wasn't going to leave the mountain. I got the gate open, sent you my message. That's when I went to grab Mum again.

Found her slumped over the control panel and a load of Ori troops on my ass. I didn't think. I just ran. I only remember being hit once because I blanked out the rest. Knew I had to concentrate on getting out alive...Ironic really. I never used to listen to Cam'' she then sighed sadly.

''That's a lot to cope with Grace...it sounds like a lot of people

cared about you'' Jack stated gently.

''I was fortunate to have what I had. In some ways I feel sorry for Adria because she didn't have the support of a loving environment like I did...I felt even sorrier for Vala though. She hated the thought that she'd given birth to a monster as she put it...Cam thought it was why Vala doted on me so much''

''You and Cam were close I take it...'' Jack pushed.

They all saw how flushed she got ''Erm...yeah. A bit...my Cam was

younger than yours...he was only 22''

''You were a lot closer than you should have been weren't you?''

''No closer than you and my mum before you got together;'' she

snapped defensively ''We never did anything against the rules. We knew how we felt and we knew that's as far as it could go okay?''

At this point Janet stepped in ''I think that's enough for one day. My patient needs rest''

''But...!'' Jack argued back.

''No buts Colonel. Grace needs rest. You can talk to her in the

morning IF she feels up to it''

Being a mother to Cassie had made her more aware of how teenagers worked...even if they were genetically enhanced super kids and she knew that Jack had hit a sore spot by mentioning the girl's version of Cam.

However, even she didn't see the girl crying herself to sleep whilst she looked at a photograph of her and her Cam...

The next morning, Janet went to see how her patient was doing.

She went to check her vitals when she saw the photograph lying on the pillow beside Grace's head.

She gently picked the photo up and looked at it.

Grace was wearing a beautiful blue dress that complimented her

pale skin whilst a much younger looking Cam stood behind her, one arm around her waist, wearing a blue suit, light blue shirt and a dark blue tie that was tied loosely.

She turned it over and read the inscription which was written in Cam's unmistakable scrawl '_To the most beautiful woman I know. You looked incredible that night and I will NEVER forget what happened after. You were amazing...you are amazing and I just want to tell you that whatever happens I'm always here for you. I can't wait for us to start our life together with our baby. It won't be easy honey but we'll cope. All my love always Cam x'._

Janet was in shock; she hadn't expected this at all. She wasn't even sure if the baby had survived at all. None of the tests she'd ran had shown anything out of the ordinary either which only served to worry her further.

She'd been sat in stunned silence for quite some time when Grace

awoke.

''Hey. Morning'' Grace smiled.

''Morning honey...look I know this a bit abrupt but is there any chance that you could be pregnant? Your not in trouble, I just really need to know so that I can check you over again'' Janet rushed.

Grace's smile faltered and she looked at the photo Janet held in her hands.

''I found out two weeks after that photo was taken. The night Cam hints at in his note is the night I conceived. Normal contraceptives don't work on me because of my advanced physiology and we got caught up in the heat of the moment. Foolish I know but we both knew what we were doing and Cam told me he'd wait forever if he had to.

I don't know but I had a gut feeling that we may not have had much time left together. It wasn't anything to do with my abilities either...I just knew''

''Was Cam happy about the baby?''

''He was ecstatic. He even said to me after we...ya know that night that he wanted kids and that he'd be over the moon if we'd managed it on the first go so to speak. It was almost like he knew...I think that's why he got so worked up about what I did during the attack but in turn I knew that our baby would be okay regardless of what I did''

''He tried to strangle you...''

''Okay. I did get quite frightened when he did that but I'm sure I felt the baby kicking me when he did that as if to say 'Hey Mummy. I'm okay. I love you.' kind of thing. Pathetic I know but I also know that all Cam wanted was to save me and the baby even if it meant dying himself and for that I can't help but fall in love with him all over again. Knowing he loved me...us enough to do that was a terrifying yet incredible feeling...that probably makes no sense whatsoever but I know in my heart that my baby is okay and it's because of the love and trust Cam and I shared''

''Did anyone else know?''

''No but I think my dad suspected something because he started

asking if I was okay all the time or if I needed anything. If I dozed off on the couch he'd cover me up with the afghan or if I looked 'peaky' he'd make me a cup of tea with three sugars''

''Bad for your teeth young lady'' Janet warned jokingly.

''Thing was, as soon as I knew I was pregnant he started bringing me tea in the morning instead of my normal black coffee with four sugars. It was a little ritual he had, bringing me coffee. Sometimes he'd bring me chocolate biscuits too or he'd bring his coffee, a couple of dohnuts and the paper and we'd fight over who was doing the crossword. We left the sudoku to mum though because despite my enhanced brain sudoku just plain confuses me and dad doesn't even know where to start...well, he didn't know where to start at least''

Janet smiled softly and stood ''I'd like to run some tests on you and the baby later but for now, just get some more rest''

''Okay. Night night Napoleon''

Janet watched as the girl buried her head under the covers and she couldn't help but think how Sam did the same thing...

That's when Janet's mind began to work over time. How was she 

going to tell Sam and Jack that their 'daughter' was pregnant. How was she going to tell Hammond?

Even worse, how was she going to tell Cam?

Stressed, Janet tucked the blankets around the girl's still frame a little tighter totally unaware that Jack O'Neill had heard every

word...

TBC


	2. Grace Part Two

Grace Part Two by Jo Wilson

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate, MGM or any of

it's affiliates. No disrespect is intented to anyone...SG1 just wanted

to come and play with me for a little while...Mum, what do you mean I

have to give them back?

Jack's POV.

Jack was attempting to pay attention to what Daniel was saying about

some Ancient text that spoke of the coming of two girls with

amazing abilities but his mind was planted firmly on what he'd heard

that morning.

..._I know this a bit abrupt but is there any chance_

_that you could be pregnant?...'._

_'...I found out two weeks after that photo was taken. The night Cam _

_hints at in his note is the night I concieved...'._

He knew that it was none of his buisness what she did but she was

still his daughter...sort of and this particular revelation had really got

to him.

He was half aware of someone kicking him in the shin under the table

and heard his CO say ''Colonel. Will you be joining the ranks of the

concious at any point or should I send you to Dr Fraiser?''

''Sorry Sir...what are we talking about?''

Daniel rolled his eyes but Sam looked concerned.

''Sir. Are you sure your okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine Carter...just got a bit of a shock today that's all''

''What kind of shock O'Niell?'' asked Teal'c in his normal stoic tone.

''Er...''

He stopped suddenly when he heard Grace's voice in his head _'I know_

_you were outside earlier. Please don't say anything yet. Janet thinks_

_there's something wrong with the baby'_

The baby. His grandchild. There was something wrong with his

unborn grandchild.

He didn't even ask to be dismissed. He just got up and left.

''What on earth has gotten into him?'' said Daniel.

''Could Grace be communicating with him telepathically?'' Hammond

asked.

''It's possible Sir;'' replied Sam ''But I'm sure if there was a

problem with Grace Janet would have informed us''

Sam was now actually a little hurt. Grace was her daughter too.

_'Okay. So I didn't give birth to her but she's still my daughter'._

''She hasn't sent anything to you then Sam?'' asked Daniel.

''No'' she responded flatly.

''Go up to the Infirmary. See if he's with her'' Hammond ordered.

''Yessir''

Jack was sat by Grace's bed, holding her hand.

She was now running a high fever and looked pale and sweaty in

comparison to the dark blanket covering her.

Janet came in and spoke to him quietly ''Grace's immune system has

begun to reject the fetus as if it was trying to fight an infection.

Thing is, her brain is working at an even higher capacity then it was

when we first did an MRI. As strange as this is going to sound I think

her brain is fighting her immune system in an attempt to save the

baby''

''Is there anything we can do?'' he asked as his daughter began to

settle into another period of restlessness.

''I've never seen anything like it. I've seen cases where the fetus has

a different blood type to the mother and the body responds by

treating it as an infection but nothing like this. I'm afraid she's going

to have to fight this on her own. All we can do is keep her comfortable

and try to keep her temperature down''

He nodded ''Thanks Doc...it's still okay for me to sit with her isn't

it?''

''Shouldn't be a problem but if anyone else starts showing any

symptoms I will declare that bio hazard procedures be implemented''

''Good idea...no needles though hey ?''

SG1 walked into the infirmary to see Jack sat beside Grace's bed

holding her hand and talking to her quietly.

_'When your better and everything we'll take the little one up to the_

_cabin. Teach her to fish'_

_'There isn't any fish in your pond Daddy'_

_'Technicality. You thought of any names for her?'_

_'Not yet. I'm not even sure we're going to survive this'_

_'Don't be daft. Your the daughter of the smartest person on this_

_planet. You'll figure it out'_

_'That's what you used to say to Mummy when she got wound up'_

_'What was your mum like?'_

_'She was a great mum. She freaked out when she found out she was _

_having me though...'_

_'How so?'_

_'Apparently she beat ten bails out of you with her laptop. You told her_

_it was probably Pete's which REALLY pissed her off because she knew_

_it had to have happened when you were kidnapped by Loki. Pete wasn't_

_happy'_

_'She was still with that jerk?'_

_'Yep. She married that jerk in my reality'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yep. They ran off and got married without telling anyone. Grandpa_

_went ape and Cassie...well'_

_'What did Cassie do?'_

_'She swore she'd never speak to my mum again. She was even madder_

_than Grandpa. Mum filed for divorce on grounds of violent behaviour'_

_'Violent behaviour ?' _Jack wasn't 100 sure he wanted to hear this.

_'He beat her up when he found out she was pregnant. She tried_

_telling him I was his to stop him but it just made him worse. He was_

_shot in the head by my grandpa'_

_'Jacob right?'_

_'Yeah. He died just after I was born...died holding me actually. Mum _

_was sure Selmac kept him alive that bit longer so he could see me'_

_'What did he think of me being your dad ?'_

_'At first, he was furious. He was under the same impression as _

_Grandad. He accused you of wrecking mum's career. Said he thought_

_you cared about her enough not to do something so stupid. He tore_

_my mum a new one aswell though'_

_'Nice to know I wasn't the only one who got chewed out. Who's_

_Grandad?'_

_'George. When I mastered how to use the phone he put me second on _

_his speed dial'_

_'How old were you?'_

_'Technically I was six days old. Chronologically I was about two'_

_'What was your first word?'_

_'Thor'_

_'Your kidding me?'_

_'Nope. I was able to speak at an advanced level by the time I was _

_three hours old. Didn't say Mummy or Daddy till I was about 18_

_hours old though. I was helping Daniel with Ancient translations at two_

_weeks old and I'd hold very one sided conversations in Asgard with _

_my cuddly alien'_

_'Cuddly ALIEN?'_

_'Yep. Vala bought him for me because she didn't think a teddy quite_

_suited me. His name was Larry'_

_'Do you like the Simpsons?'_

_'I love the Simpsons. I used to call you Homer sometimes if you _

_weren't paying any attention to me'_

_'Call the baby Lisa...or Maggie'_

_'I did think of Maggie...Cam liked the Simpsons too'_

_'Yeah...about that'_

_'I feel I should tell Cam that he is technically this baby's father but_

_I can't see the point if it's gonna die anyway'_

Cam opened his mouth in shock and he wasn't the only one.

They then heard...

_'Stop thinking like that. Losing a child is hard...trust me I know'_

_'I know Charlie pretty well. In my reality he was ressurected by _

_Ba'al. He escaped but he was critically injured. Oma helped him_

_ascend and he spent most of his time dropping in on us or teasing me_

_about how I actually had to do some work whereas he was able to _

_use the Ascended 'Get out of jail free' card'_

_'What? We can't get involved in your petty squabbles?'_

_'Yep. He did get rid of Anubis though so I suppose I shouldn't whinge_

_too much'_

_'Yes. Let's not dwell anyway you need to sleep'_

_'Not tired'_

_'Gracie. Don't argue. Go to sleep princess'_

_'You'll stay?'_

_'Sure I will honey now sleep'._

They both knew that the rest of SG1 had heard every word. She'd

told him telepathically that they'd showed up.

Grace didn't mind that the rest had heard what she said but she was

worried about what their Cam would think of her.

Thor had warned her that because of her enhanced abilities, if she

was to have children naturally that there was a possibility that

something could go wrong.

He was right.

TBC


	3. Grace Part Three

Grace Part Three by Jo Wilson.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate, MGM or any of

it's affiliates. No disrespect is intented to anyone...SG1 just wanted

to come and play with me for a little while...Mum, what do you mean I

have to give them back?

Sam's POV

Sam couldn't believe what she'd heard in the Infirmary. The girl was

pregnant. With Cam's baby. And there was something wrong.

Cam was sat across from her where she was attempting to work on

a project that needed to be finished so it could be sent to the

Pentagon. He'd been quiet ever since they'd left the infirmary but

Sam was more worried about the fact that Grace seemed to have

bonded with Jack so easily and not her.

She wondered briefly if her alternate had suffered post partum

depression and they hadn't bonded and that's why Grace hadn't

spoken to her.

She shook her head _'Don't be silly. Your not her mother remember._

_She doesn't have to tell you anything if she doesn't want to'_

Then Grace's voice appeared in her head _'I told you, well not you_

_exactly, that I was pregnant as soon as I found out. You told me not_

_to tell Dad or anyone else for that matter. I didn't need to read your_

_mind to know what you were thinking. You wanted me to have an_

_abortion...you wanted me to kill my baby. We didn't speak again till a _

_few days before the attack. I'd been getting cramps all night and you _

_asked me if I was alright. I said I was fine but you knew I wasn't._

_I hadn't realised before but you saw I'd been bleeding and you took_

_me straight to the doctors. They checked me over, told me that my _

_blood pressure was too high and although I wasn't losing the baby _

_at that point that I could...that's when you said you were sorry and _

_that you'd support me whatever happened but when I asked you if I _

_could at least tell dad you said no. That's when I decided to have a _

_little nose inside your head so to speak...you were still hoping I'd _

_either get rid of it or I'd miscarry. _

_Now do you understand why I didn't tell you. I couldn't face seeing_

_your reaction. Dad didn't even know but he still did more than you_

_did. You were meant to be my mum. I should have been able to go to_

_you and at least get some comfort. Instead you were hoping I'd kill_

_your grandchild one way or another'_

Sam felt sick. She'd never wish that on anyone let alone her own flesh

and blood.

_'I would never have reacted like that. I may look like your mother_

_but I certainly don't share her thoughts. I know we've only known you_

_a few days but I want to help you...'_

_'I just couldn't be sure...how's your Cam taken this?'_

_'He's in a bit of a daze...I think you need to talk to him'_

_'I will. I don't expect anything from him or anyone else for that _

_matter in regards to this baby...she's my problem not his'_

_'See. I don't think Cam quite shares that view. The fact still stands_

_that your carrying his child'_

_'Correction. I'm carrying my Cam's child and I don't know for how_

_much longer. I didn't want your Cam to find out how he did'_

_'Actually...I wanted to know. How did your Cam take it? He must have _

_been shocked'_

_'No. Not really. He was so happy. Wanted to scream it from the_

_rooftops. He wasn't happy about what you'd done so to speak...he_

_was a good, loving man...please believe that'_

_'I do...I'm just worried about you and the baby. I never thought I'd _

_say this but your my little girl and your carrying my granddaughter._

_All I want is for you both to be okay'_

_'It's okay Mum. I know'._

Sam looked up to see Cam looking at her with a concerned look on his

face.

''Sam, are you okay?''

''Yeah. I'm fine...just very tired''

''You sure that's all?'' He didn't sound convinced.

''It's been a long day. That's all'' She smiled softly.

He didn't buy it.

TBC


End file.
